


just as you are

by laveIIans



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveIIans/pseuds/laveIIans
Summary: K'zura and Razum-dar have a heart-to-heart discussion that ends better than either Khajiit expected.Tooth-rotting fluff enfolds.





	just as you are

“It’s nice just to be able to sit down and relax for once,” K’zura chuckles, happily sipping her ale as she looks at him, gesturing around her. They sit together on her bed, side by side; she did not have the coin for any other furniture when she acquired the room at the inn, but he is used to the bare surroundings now. “I don’t get to do that so often now.”

“Is it Queen’s business that keeps you away so long?” He flips a coin, and it lands heads up on the table. “Or is it _business_?”

 Her tail flicks at him, a warning gesture. “I don’t really want to discuss that,” she says, eyes narrowing.

He knew she had joined the Dark Brotherhood recently, and it meant she often had to travel to and fro between Auridon and the Gold Coast. ‘Business’ came at the end of her two poisoned daggers more often than not. He had never seen her in the Brotherhood leathers, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“I apologise, K’zura,” he murmurs quietly. “This one meant no offense.”

“I know, Raz.” She offers him a sad smile. “I just want a moment where I can forget all about it, you know? I didn’t exactly join because I _wanted_ to.”

“Then why did you?” he blurts out, unthinking.

K’zura shakes her head. “I didn’t think I’d get a job easily. Can’t exactly use stealth or poisoning in many legitimate roles.” She laughs. “Besides, you should know how little they trust our kind.”

He knows well enough. For every hard-won smile among his colleagues, there’s always a whispered insult or suspicious glare. He’s heard ‘cat’ often enough that it barely phases him anymore, but others are less kind with their hurled insults.

“I’m not doing us much good though,” she sighs. “I’m playing into every stereotype.”

“Perhaps,” he says slowly. “But do you enjoy your work?” She nods after a pause. “And it pays well enough, Raz assumes. Why care about what others think of you?”

“I shouldn’t, should I?” She leans back with a sigh, taking a long swig of her ale and placing the now-empty tankard down on the floor perhaps with more force than she should have: it makes a dull clang that startles them both, ears twitching at the sound. “Maybe I’m just lonely.”

“A lonely assassin? That doesn’t sound like it ends well,” he laughs.

“I just… don’t have many people I can trust.” K’zura doesn’t quite meet his gaze, and when she continues speaking it’s in a quiet, low voice. “In the group, we’re a family… or supposed to be, at least, but at the end of the day there’s no hiding the fact we’re a bunch of paid killers. Some groups are little more than hired thugs. And I never know what’s safe to say, or how much I should show before…” She mimed being stabbed in the back.

“You can trust me.” He reaches out across the table, placing his paw above her own.

She stares at it for a moment. “Even if I’m a killer?” she whispers.

“Even so. Raz has not kept a clean blade in his service to the Dominion either.”

“But what if I’ve killed innocents? All because of contracts? I don’t even know whether they deserve to die; I just do it without thought.” She looks stricken.

“Guilt would only make your job harder, and reflection would make it worse,” he reminds her gently. “You do what you need to do.”

He feels her paw slowly move to hold his and smiles. “Just like that.”

“And what about this?” K’zura lifts his paw to her lips and kisses it softly, lowering it gently but giving it a quick squeeze.

He can’t help laughing. “I would say you were more interested in me than I realised.”

She leans across, her tail curling with pleasure as she kisses him. He hesitates for a moment before returning the kiss gently, stroking her cheek with his hand and purring.

They move apart with shared grins. “And I would say _you_ were more interested in me than I realised,” she teases.

“Perhaps this one was… afraid of overstepping boundaries.”

“I’d tell you if you did, believe me. Have you known me to ever hold back before?”

“No,” he chuckles. K’zura is like an open book written in only capital letters with each sentence ending in an exclamation mark; there is very little holding back, if ever. She never shows signs of uncertainty, or falters, always pushing through and adapting to every situation.

But now at least, she is vulnerable. She is uncertain, and afraid. She trusts him enough to show that, he realises quickly.

“You would want me… just as I am?” Her tail twitches nervously.

“Just as you are,” he assures her. They have not stopped holding paws, he notices, and finds he does not mind.

She smiles at him. “Well, was _this_ what you were expecting when we agreed to meet up at the Mara’s Kiss?”

“We have been to your lodgings several times in the past without any… activities.” He grins at her. “This one would not object to that changing.”

K’zura laughs. “You are _terrible_ ,” she sighs, pushing him down with one paw.

“You haven’t left the room,” he points out, shifting to lie on his side next to her.

“Your point being?”

“Maybe there’s some hope after all,” he smiles, laughing as she throws a pillow at him.

   


End file.
